iGo After Sam
by 3cooldog92
Summary: Freddie goes after Sam after the hurt look on her face when she saw the Creddie dance at the end of iSpeed Date.


**iGo After Sam**

**A/N This is what should have happened after iSpeed Date. Someone should have comforted her after she saw Freddie dancing with Carly since she was clearly hurt by it. This fic is AU in the sense that it does change one detail to get the plot rolling. This was for Sailor*Moon*Star's on the iCarly Wiki.**

Freddie's POV

It had been a long night. The Girl's Choice Dance was an absolute bust. Austin couldn't shut his pie hole to save his life. Carly was getting annoyed at him and I don't blame her. He was getting on my nerves as well to be perfectly honest. Then there's Magic Malika. Don't get me started on her. She's so weird and she would not stop doing her dumb magic tricks. The best trick of the night is when she made herself disappear. Sam was supposed to take Gibby to the dance. I don't know what happened to her. I never saw her at the dance. Let it suffice to say that it wasn't a particularly fun night for anyone involved. After Carly got fed up with Austin's nonstop yapping and told him off, it was just me and Carly. After the crappy night we had, I really wanted to get something out of the night. I asked Carly to dance with me. I still did have crush on her. But I knew she didn't like me that way, so this was really a friendship dance even if I wanted it to mean more.

_And if you feel my love just let it show_

_And if you want my heart just let me know_

I heard the door open and close. I turned my head and looked at the door. It was Sam. I saw her walking out the door with a look on her face that made my heart break. I could see hurt and confusion on her face. There might have been jealousy in her face too. I'm not sure of that. But the fact that the only thing that could have caused that leads me to believe that. She looked like she wanted to cry.

That's when dancing with Carly started to feel wrong. Very wrong. How could I be dancing with Carly when Sam could be off crying somewhere? Sam is my friend. Even if she wasn't this still wouldn't be right. I pulled away from Carly, which by this point was pretty easy given how wrong this now felt.

"Hey T-Bo, can you turn off the music please?"

"What's going on, Freddie? Why did you pull away?"

"I saw Sam. She walked in and saw us dancing. She seemed hurt and confused by it."

"Wait, does Sam like you? Do you like her? What is going on?"

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions, Carly. All I know is that I have to see if she's okay."

I left the Groovy Smoothie and went to find Sam. I went in the direction of her house. I wondered if her mom was even home or if she would be home alone. Her mom was probably out drinking with her boyfriend of the week. When I thought about it Sam didn't really have anyone besides me, Carly, and Spencer. When she saw me and Carly dancing, I wonder if she felt left out. I'll have to talk to her about that. As I walked by the park, I saw a person on the bench slumped over crying. I walked toward the person and saw blonde curls.

"Sam?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you left the Groovy Smoothie looking like you were about to cry and why you're crying on a park bench at 10:30 at night."

"Why do you care? Why don't you just make out with Carly if you love her so much?"

"Because you're my best friend too, Sam. When I saw your face when you saw me dancing with Carly the dance all the sudden felt very wrong. The dance wasn't even romantic anyway. The only reason we danced together is because both of our dates sucked. Austin couldn't shut his trap so Carly eventually got fed up and went off on him. Magic Malika annoyed me to no end. She eventually made herself disappear when she realized it was past her curfew. We just wanted to have one nice dance with someone we could stand."

"Oh."

I sat down next to Sam and we stayed silent for a few minutes and avoided making eye contact. After what seemed like forever, I finally spoke.

"So why are you crying about this? Do you have feelings for me that you weren't telling me about? Were you jealous of me and Carly dancing?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"It's complicated. I didn't ask anyone to that stupid dance because I didn't think anyone would go with me. What's the point? Then Carly made me ask Gibby to the dance. I did and he turned me down. That freak of nature turned me down. So I decided I'll just stay home. I didn't want to do this girl's choice dance chiz anyway. But at the last minute I decided to try one more time. Turns out the Shirtless Wonder has a smoking hot girlfriend that doesn't go to Ridgeway. I went and got a ham sandwich while I waited for the dance to be over since I didn't want to go alone. When the dance was over I thought maybe I could just go and have a smoothie with my friends. But when I saw you two dancing I felt an entire cocktail of emotions and I couldn't tell what they were if I wanted to. It just feels like the universe is conspiring against me. I don't know how I feel about you to be honest."

I guess Sam had an even worse night than me and Carly did. At least me and Carly had a chance to be with a friend throughout the whole ordeal. Sam didn't even have that. I decided that I was going to make at least one thing go right for her that night.

"Come on Sam. I have an idea. Follow me back to Carly's."

Me and Sam walked into Carly's apartment. Spencer was there to greet us.

"Hey Sam. Carly told me that the dance was terrible for her and Freddie. Did it go any better for you?"

"Nope. It sucked cheese for all of us. Where's Carly?"

"She went to bed."

"Perfect. Me and Sam will be in the iCarly studio." I told Spencer, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her up the stairs.

We entered the iCarly studio.

"What are we doing here?"

"Hold on."

I opened my laptop and pulled up a song that was pretty memorable for me and Sam.

_Did I tell you I knew your name  
But it seems that I've lost it  
Did I tell you it's my own game  
This is not your problem_

"Really Benson?" Sam asked, clearly trying to hide a smile.

"Yes Sam. You deserve one dance tonight. Come on."

I pulled Sam close and we started slow dancing song. Sam buried her head in my chest. I was dancing much closer to her than I was with Carly and unlike with Carly, this didn't feel the slightest bit wrong.__

I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day

I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things

As I danced, I thought about the lyrics to the song and I wondered if it applied to me and Sam. I guess the question was whether there was something good we were running away from. Before I saw that look on Sam's face when I was dancing with Carly my answer would have been a resounding no. But now I'm not so sure.

_Did I tell you it's not that bad  
Sitting over here dreaming  
Did I tell you I'm right on track  
This time I mean it_

I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day

I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things

Running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things

The song ended and but Sam was still holding me close to her, continuing the dance, almost like she was in a trance.

"Hey, the song's over" I told her gently.

"What? Oh yeah." Sam replied, looking dazed.

"Well, I better get home. I'll see you tomorrow, Freddie."

Sam walked out of the studio. For the second time today, she looked confused. But this time I didn't see sadness mixed with that confusion. I saw happiness. I knew I did right. I was also confused. For me it felt like my entire relationship with Sam just changed, but for all I knew Sam might act like nothing happened tomorrow morning. I really hoped she wouldn't act like that, but only time would tell.

**A/N Well, that's done. That's the ending of iSpeed Date Sam should have gotten. They shouldn't have left Sam hurt like that. Looking back with the knowledge we have now, it looks like this is just the first time Dan used Creddie to torment Sam. iOAR was the other obvious instance of this. It was done to a lesser extent in iStill Psycho and iSYL. I'm sure it will happen in the future as part of Dan's never ending quest to stir up drama in the fandom. As always I want to know what you think.**


End file.
